


Just Like Buffy and Spike

by thatnerdemryn



Series: Tumblr Prompts [48]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Buffy the Vampire Slayer References, Cuddling & Snuggling, Jace Wayland is Spike, M/M, Nerd Simon Lewis, Reading Together, Teasing, You can't convince me otherwise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 06:08:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23466634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatnerdemryn/pseuds/thatnerdemryn
Summary: “Spike is this anti-villain with a heart of gold who is constantly pushing himself to be better, for Buffy, and self sabotaging himself at every tu--” Simon stopped talking, his eyes darting back and forth between the pages of the comic and Jace. He sighed heavily and leaned his head back into Jace’s arm. “Oh, that makessomuch sense,” Simon muttered.
Relationships: Simon Lewis/Jace Wayland
Series: Tumblr Prompts [48]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1359466
Comments: 8
Kudos: 139
Collections: Shadowhunters Fic-A-Thon 2020





	Just Like Buffy and Spike

When Jace entered his room at the Institute, the last thing he expected to find was Simon spread across his bed, his head hanging off the foot of it and a comic book held over his face. It didn’t look nearly anything close to comfortable and Jace’s neck hurt just watching him. Simon seemed too entranced in the comic to look up, but that didn’t surprise Jace. He had heard too many references he didn’t understand to assume Simon was a giant nerd. 

He slammed the door closed as he entered, but Simon still didn’t look up. Jace shrugged and took off his ichor covered clothes from the hunt, tossing his holster to the ground with a thud. When even that didn’t grab his attention, Jace frowned. He figured taking off his clothes would at least get Simon’s nose out of the comic, but apparently whatever he was reading was better than seeing his boyfriend shirtless. Jace pushed aside the jealousy he felt as he got dressed into comfier clothes consisting of a pair of Simon’s pajama bottoms. 

He walked over to Simon and leaned over his head, waving his hands between his face and the comic. “Anyone home?” Jace asked. Simon groaned and swatted at Jace’s hands, lifting himself up to change his position. He moved to his stomach, the comic laid out on the pillow as he read furiously. “Simon, seriously?” Jace couldn’t help but laugh as he rested himself on top of Simon, his chin curling over Simon’s shoulder to peek at what he was reading. 

“They’re getting together, Jace. This is a momentous occasion for me,” Simon explained as he flipped to the next page. 

“ _ I want normal, too. And I want it with you _ ,” Jace read aloud. Simon hollered and waved his hand in excitement, almost smacking Jace in the face. Jace grabbed his wrist and pinned it down onto the mattress before any damage could be done. “What has gotten into you?” Jace asked as Simon squirmed underneath him. Jace rolled over and plopped next to Simon, grabbing the comic and flipping through the pages. Simon gaped at him and grabbed it back, pushing himself into Jace’s side. Jace instinctively wrapped his arm around Simon’s shoulder and leaned their heads together so he could see the page Simon was presenting to him. 

“Seven seasons, Jace. Seven seasons of TV and two seasons of the comic and Spike and Buffy are finally together,” Simon said like it was the most exciting news in the world. Jace pressed his lips together and raised his eyebrows. When Simon looked up at him, he shrugged. Simon let out an almost painful groan and Jace couldn’t help but kiss his head. 

“Is that… good?” Jace asked tentatively. He figured he already knew the answer, but he honestly never knew with Simon and his nerd things. 

“Look at this!” Simon practically yelled as he pressed his finger into the page. Jace saw two shadowy profiles, one with their fingers underneath the others chin, lifting it like they were about to kiss. It had Jace remembering his and Simon’s first kiss and he had to smile. “Spike is this anti-villain with a heart of gold who is constantly pushing himself to be better, for Buffy, and self sabotaging himself at every tu--” Simon stopped talking, his eyes darting back and forth between the pages of the comic and Jace. He sighed heavily and leaned his head back into Jace’s arm. “Oh, that makes  _ so _ much sense,” Simon muttered. 

Jace peered down at him and narrowed his eyes. “What?” He asked, even though he was worried about whatever Simon would say next. 

“You’re Spike. You-- You’re everything that Spike is, how did I not see this before?” Simon said incredulously. He closed the comic and tossed it aside before throwing his leg over Jace’s waist and straddling his lap. “Spike has this innate need for violence, for destruction, and this need to have… power. So, he kills slayers, the ones sworn to kill his kind. He’s so insightful and intelligent and has so much to offer, much more than what he chooses to, but he doesn’t see himself as anything more than a, a demon.” Simon stroked Jace’s hair back and looked down at him so lovingly, Jace almost had to look away. 

“He sounds… interesting?” Jace chimed in, becoming increasingly overwhelmed when every word Simon spoke was like poetry about him. Simon continued seemingly unconcerned with Jace’s disinterest. 

“He carries himself with this swagger, like he’s the coolest person in every room, and he might be,” Simon agreed as he leaned his forehead against Jace’s. “But he only thinks of himself as the bad guy, all throughout the series, but he sacrifices himself to save everyone, to save  _ Buffy _ ,” Simon sighs. “He falls in love with the very thing he swore to eliminate from the earth, Jace, don’t you see it?” Simon said excitedly before kissing Jace so passionately, Jace had to grip onto his hips to ground himself. 

“See what?” Jace asked breathlessly as he licked his lips, staring into Simon’s eyes. 

“You’re Spike. You’re… You’re everything,” Simon said, like it was the most obvious thing in the world. Jace felt his entire body heat at the words and the emotion Simon put into the kiss. He leaned up, the hands on Simon’s hips sliding up under his shirt and pressing against his solid back. Jace kissed him again, his own way of telling Simon that he was everything, too. He laughed when he pulled back and grabbed at the comic. He read a few pages, his eyes searching the way that Spike and Buffy kissed fervently for the next few pages. 

“You know that makes you Buffy, right?” Jace said. Simon ducked his head into Jace’s neck, placing a few soft kisses there as he shook his head. 

“I am  _ not _ Buffy, by any means. I’m the thing she hates most in the world,” Simon mumbled into Jace’s skin. Jace heard the acceptance and the slight twinge of sadness in his tone, but he wouldn’t let him get away with it. He pulled Simon’s face back to his and studied his eyes. 

“Buffy saw the good in Spike, right?” Simon nodded and tilted his head. “So against everything she believed in and everything she thought was right, she let herself fall in love with Spike?” Jace questioned as he licked his lips. Simon nodded again and that time, looked to the side to avoid Jace’s heat filled gaze. “Then  _ you’re _ everything, Simon,” Jace admitted, pressing a gentle kiss to Simon’s cheek. Simon looked back at him, chewing on his bottom lip, his eyes darting down to Jace’s lips and back up to his eyes. 

“Does that mean we can be Spike and Buffy for Halloween?” Simon asked hopefully. Jace rolled his eyes before pushing Simon off of him and moved so he was straddling Simon instead. Simon smiled brightly up at Jace, that dorky smile that Jace never imagined falling for. 

“Only if you wear that skirt,” Jace said with a raise of his eyebrow and a tilt of his head toward the discarded comic. Simon seemed to consider for a moment before shaking his head. 

“Say you’ll wear fangs and we have a deal,” Simon countered. Jace sealed their deal with a messy kiss and a bite to Simon’s neck. 

**Author's Note:**

> This author projected herself onto Simon and his realization was mine. This fic gave me an existential crisis. Thank you <3 
> 
> I will be opening up my [Tumblr](https://archeryandeyeliner.tumblr.com/) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/thatnerdemilyj/) to fluffy prompts like this one for the foreseeable future. 
> 
> If your looking to scream about Malec and don't know where to go, come join a super fun [Discord](https://discord.gg/8Q8yBVg)!
> 
> Kudos make me smile and comments make me weep, so please leave them!


End file.
